All That Glitters
by Ash Eanellie
Summary: #HIATUS . Hino's decided to move to Tokyo to live with her grandpa as life's complicated at the States. She enrolls Seisou Gakuen as a Gen-ed. New school New live. That's when things changed when she met the 5 handsome lads of her school. Will love blooms? KahoLen.


**Disclaimer** I do not own La Corda d'Oro or any of its characters. First La Corda fic.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

It was the first day of Spring in United States_._"_This is the day,"_Hino thought. She took a deep breath and massaged her temples. She walked towards the balcony, opening the curtains. Light beamed into the room, instantly lighted Hino's surrounding with warmth. She used her hand to shield her eyes from the strong sunlight.

Hino stood in front, letting the cold morning air to brush againts her skin. Slowly, she began to lean againts the fence and hummed her favorite classical, Ave Maria. She was enjoying the scenery in front of her - fields of colorful flower beds. Hino smiled to herself as memory flashed back. "I'm going to miss this scenery,"

Without realizing for how long she'd spaced out looking at the flower beds, someone knock-knocked twice on the door. From the other side, the person called out, "Miss Kaho, may I?"

"Come in," Hino returned to the room and brushed her hands along her scarlet hair.

The door opened slowly, revealed a man around his fifties, kind wrinkles appeared across his face. He had a soft genuine smile.

"Miss Kaho, a very good morning to you. How are you feeling?"

Hino rolled her eyes. "A very very good morning to you to, _Mister_ Simon," Hino smirked.

"Miss Kaho, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"Hey hey, is okay, Simon..." Hino smiled sadly. "It's just that..." she let out a sigh and continued. "I'll miss you guys,"

That man known as Simon stared at Hino said nothing. "Well? Aren't you going to say something? So you're just gonna let me talk to myself?"

"..."

"Simon...What is it? Just tell me, kay?"

Simon hesitated for a moment. "Actually...Miss Kaho...I wanted to ask you something,"

"So, what is it?" Hino was staring at Simon, waiting for him to continue.

"It's about the violin. Your violin..."

Hino quickly turned her eyes away from Simon. "Ooh. That violin huh?"

"..."

After some moment, Hino sighed again. "Simon, I made up my mind years ago, right? I said I'm not going to touch that violin anymore. It's the past. Futhurmore, the violin was no more usable..." Hino clenched her fist. "I-I dislike _that __junk_!"

"..."

No one said anything for the moment. Morning breeze made its way around them. Hino's dress followed the flows of the morning breeze.

Lies. Simon knew she was lying from the start. His Miss Kaho would never ever dislike the violin. For ten years Simon watched Hino grew up together with her violin. Violin _was_ a part of her life. It was so so so precious to her. And then one day, that precious thing to her just crashed like that. Just like that.

"Miss Kaho, I'm sorry. But I really think you should bring that violin along with you."

"Why should I?"

"Miss Kaho, please stop lying to everyone and most importantly, to yourself."

"I-I don't know what are you saying,"

"Yes, you do, I know you do, Miss Kaho. You always said it's a junk. If it _is _a junk, then hand it to me. I'll throw it away on your behalf, like that, you won't have to be sad about that piece of junk anymore. You won't have to hide that piece of junk from Madam Miyako anymore. Isn't it great, Miss Kaho?"

"..."

"You really treasure it, I know Miss Kaho."

Hino sighed. She closed her eyes and thought for a moment. "Fine, you win. I'll bring it along. But, how am i going to hide that piece of junk from mum and Uncle David?"

Simon smirked. "Let me handle it, Miss Kaho,"

In return, Hino smiled back. "Simon, thanks. 10 years just passed so fast, can you believe it?"

"I'd seen you grow up ever since you're a toddler. Can you believe that?"

"Hahah. Well, yea. Simon, please take care of my garden for me, yea? It's precious to me too...Anything related to daddy is the most precious things on earth."

"My pleasure, Miss Kaho."

* * *

><p>The road to the airport was silent. None of them spoke anything. Hino tapped her fingers on her thighs, causing her dad-no, stepfather to flinch. Hino's stepfather was typing some stuffs on his iphone, and the tapping sound sure annoyed him much. The woman sitting beside him was busy browsing her phone. "<em>Friends<em>_and__works__over__daughter,__how__great._" she rolled her eyes.

For the first time ever since they entered in the limo, Hino's stepfather threw a short glance at her and continued with his iphone. He spoke in a cold manner, "Kahoko, I noticed you've a huge package besides your luggage. What on earth is that?"

Hino gave him a nervous laugh, "Uh no no, something. Just some junks I'd like to bring along, heheh!"

"Is it...?" Hino nodded quickly.

"Very well then. I'd inform your grandpa about your arrival upon Tokyo."

Hino turned to see her mum's reaction. Not a trace of sadness across her face. "Heh, foundations covered it all." she accidentally mumbled out. Shocked after what she'd blurted out, but then relieved cause no one noticed what she'd said, and then sad cause her mum was not paying attention to her. not at all.

Journey to the airport took longer that it seemed. Hino wasn't sure of her own feelings. Was she supposed to be happy to be able to move away from this so called family that treated her like strangers ever since her mum re-married this jerk? Or she should be sad for leaving behind Simon, the only stranger that treated her like a family, her flower beds and her childhood memories with daddy?

But to be able to escape from this so called 'heaven', was what she wanted. The only heavenly thing to her now is her field of flower beds. She missed those times when she was small, when she would plant, water and trim those flowers along with her daddy. Yea, when he was still alive.

Yes, now she was going to leave everything behind. Hino sighed. Can't believe this thing would really happen to her. Her mum that used to be her mum and now changed into someone that was not like her mum anymore, would choose her husband over her. Fame and wealth was all he'd given to her.

Second sigh.

Hino turned around, stared at her mum, waiting for her to lift her head away from her phone. "Mum?"

"Yea honey?" still on her phone.

"Goodbye?" Yea, finally. Her mum took a few seconds to think of what to say. "Yea. Kaho. Bye. Love you. Call me when you reached, kay?"

Those words again. It was like she didn't meant it at all. She won't even care.

"Simon, thank you for taking care of me ever since i know when, I appreciate," Simon nodded and smiled. Hino walked forward and whispered something in his ears.

Done with the 'sad' and 'tearful' goodbye it was time to enter the departure hall. Hino stopped in her track and thought she'd just forgotten something. Something as in saying goodbye to her stepfather. Turning back, Hino threw her stepfather a glance, and said, "Uncle, thanks. For the awesome clothes fitting shoes comfortable house all the wealth and fame you gave to my mum and I. Thanks," she gave him a nod.

Before turning away for the departure hall, "Oh ya, thanks for treated me bad, crashing my violin, ruining my dreams, didn't care about my feelings and stole my mum that used to be my mum and changed her into someone that was not like my mum anymore, too. Goodbye."

Now this really made her mum shot her head upwards in an instance. Mum was speechless, stepfather was furious, and Simon, well, just being the same old Simon, smirk. "WHY YOU LITTLE BRATTTTTTT! COME BACK HERE!"

"Ma'am! You're causing a scene, lets get into the car quickly!" Simon hissed. "I DON'T HECK CARE!"

Now, Hino finally understand there were two types of 'tearful goodbyes'. First, well yea tearful goodbye. Second, well yea tearful goodbye again, but it was the tears of joy. Happiness of leaving home, and looking forward for her new life in Tokyo with her grandpa.

_"Good __evening __ladies __and __gentlement, __this __is __head __of __cabin __crew __speaking, __I'm __Miss __Yamamoto __Kanako. __Thank __you __for __flying __with __Japanese __Arlines. __Today's __destination __will __be __Tokyo, __Japan.__The __estimated __time __of __arriving __will __be __9.40pm __at __Tokyo. __Please __fasten __your __seat __belts __and__..."_ blah blah blah.

It'd been 10 years ever since she left Tokyo. Things sure'd changed. Hino closed her eyes and heard the sound of the flight attendance introducing echoing inside her head and drifted off to sleep...

* * *

><p><strong>AN**heyyyy guys this is my first La Corda d'Oro fanfic. I suddenly came up with this idea for the story :/ I'm sorry if it was not too detailed.

Please review, to tell me what you think. Comments and flames are welcomed (:


End file.
